Alchimie de la douleur
by Itachinokankei
Summary: A cause de la séparation de ses parents, Itachi emménage dans un quartier jugé difficile. Là-bas, il y fait la rencontre de Hidan, un adolescent hargneux qui refuse toute forme d'autorité. Très vite, le brun se rend compte du point faible de Hidan et compte bien l'exploiter. Warning : BDSM !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire et pour la première fois je vais tenter d'écrire des scènes SM. Si cela choque certains autant ne pas continuer à lire :)

Ce premier chapitre est très court, c'est juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (enfin j'espère).

Bonne lecture !

**Pairing** : Hidan x Itachi

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à _Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

Il regardait le paysage défiler. Son oncle était en train de conduire le camion tout en parlant à sa mère.

- Tu sais, si je peux aider Mikoto ...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me débrouiller.

- Fugaku est un idiot !

- N'en dis pas plus, tout est fini maintenant.

Itachi Uchiha écoutait la conversation sans se faire remarquer. Il serra ses poings très fort lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son père. Fugaku venait de se séparer de sa mère, la laissant sans argent. Heureusement, débrouillarde comme elle était, elle avait réussi à trouver un travail dans une épicerie, pas loin d'où ils allaient habiter désormais. Il lança un regard dans la direction de son frère.

Sasuke dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait que dix ans et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'impact de la séparation de ses parents.

Le camion s'arrêta, ce qui réveilla le plus jeune des deux frères.

- Allez jouer dehors les garçons, leur intima Mikoto.

- Tu ne veux pas de l'aide pour vider le camion ? Demanda Itachi.

- Non, mais c'est gentil de demander mon trésor.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke s'élança hors de la voiture.

- Attrape moi si tu le peux grand-frère ! S'écria le plus jeune en éclatant de rire.

Itachi lui laissa de l'avance avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Il courut quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que la silhouette de son jeune frère avait disparu. Inquiet, il ralentit son allure avant de se mettre à le chercher. Quelques mètres plus loin, il entendit des rires de voix masculines. Il s'approcha doucement pour contempler la scène avec effroi.

- Alors, on est perdu ? Ricana un garçon assez grand, le corps couvert de cicatrices.

- Laissez-moi, gémit Sasuke, bloqué contre une palissade.

- T'as pas un peu d'argent sur toi ?

Les autres garçons autour de la brute rigolaient aussi.

- Lâche-le.

La voix d'Itachi avait fait taire les rires. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Son corps était tendu au maximum sous le coup de la colère. Son sang bouillait.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda le garçon aux cicatrices.

- Relâche le mioche Kakuzu.

Itachi tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait cette voix. Un autre garçon, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas remarqué, était assis en tailleur sur un énorme pneu. Il portait un débardeur noir qui révélait un tatouage qui lui prenait tout le bras. Ses cheveux argentés étaient tirés en arrière, révélant un visage assez angélique. Ses yeux améthystes dévisageaient le Uchiha.

Le dénommé Kakuzu exécuta l'ordre que l'argenté venait de lui donner. Sasuke se précipita vers son grand-frère, les larmes aux yeux. Sans attendre, Itachi se recula tout en tenant fermement la main de son frère. Lorsque les deux frères furent partis, Kakuzu se retourna vers le garçon sur le pneu.

- Pourquoi tu les as laissés s'enfuir ?! A cinq contre eux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Hidan jeta sa cigarette.

- Ne panique pas, le plus âgé des deux reviendra pour prendre sa vengeance !

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux, un regard haineux comme ça ...

Hidan sauta du pneu, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


	2. Chapter 2

De son côté, Itachi avait couru jusqu'à son nouvel appartement, emportant son frère dans sa course.

Arrivé dans le hall, il attrapa le menton de Sasuke pour capter son attention.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ces garçons, c'est clair ?

- Oui, je suis désolé Itachi !

Le petit garçon avait envie de pleurer, mais il se retint. Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si son grand-frère n'avait pas été là ! Leur oncle arriva dans le hall. Voyant le regard dur qu'Itachi lui lança, il demanda gêné :

- Oups, je dérange peut-être ?

Itachi saisit la main de son frère, ignorant la question de son oncle. Pour lui, tous les Uchiha excepté Sasuke étaient des traîtres. Leur mère se retrouvait dans un quartier difficile par la faute du patriarche Uchiha.

Il alla au cinquième étage pour ouvrir la porte, un peu anxieux à l'idée de découvrir leur nouveau lieu d'habitation. La pièce principale était envahie de cartons. Mikoto était assise dans le canapé en train de lire une lettre. Sans s'attarder sur le contenu, Itachi reconnut l'écriture de son oncle. Une écriture très raffinée.

- Ton oncle prend en charge vos études.

- Pour se faire pardonner du comportement de père.

- C'est déjà assez dur comme cela, Itachi.

Les frères Uchiha étaient placés dans une école prestigieuse. Il était évident que Mikoto n'avait pas les moyens de payer les frais de cette éducation.

Il regagna la chambre qu'il allait devoir partager avec son frère. C'est vrai que cela changeait des suites qu'ils avaient dans le manoir Uchiha. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait plus penser à cette période révolue pour le bien de son frère et de sa mère.

Le brun s'installa confortablement sur son lit et prit un livre de poésie qu'il avait à lire pour ses études. « Les fleurs du mal » de Charles Baudelaire. Il n'était pas particulièrement avide de cette oeuvre, qu'il jugeait trop torturée. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, il se leva du lit pour aller aider sa mère à faire la cuisine. Sasuke était en train de colorier tranquillement dans sur la table en verre du salon. Itachi alla lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un noir corbeau avant de se rendre dans la petite cuisine.

- As-tu besoin d'aide ?

- Tu peux couper les pommes de terre si tu veux.

Itachi s'exécuta, surveillant Sasuke d'un coin de l'oeil. Il semblait si insouciant.

- Le matin je commence tôt Itachi, tu pourras beurrer les tartines de Sasuke ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Le car passe à sept heures, vos uniformes sont dans la salle de bains.

- D'accord.

Mikoto regarda son fils, inquiète. Elle était si honteuse d'élever ses fils chéris dans un environnement comme celui-ci. Ils avaient côtoyé le luxe et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient ici. Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence total. Sasuke était trop occupé à découper ses pommes de terre et Itachi veillait à ce qu'il n'en mette pas partout.

- Bon, au lit maintenant Sasuke.

- Mais j'ai envie de me coucher en même temps que mon grand-frère, bouda le plus jeune.

- Dans ce cas-là, dit Itachi avec amusement, je vais me coucher aussi.

Sasuke râla des paroles incompréhensibles tout en se rendant dans la salle de bains pour se débarbouiller et se brosser les dents. Itachi le rejoint peu de temps après, rigolant des grimaces que faisait son petit frère pour l'amuser.

- Tu as plein de dentifrice sur le visage !

Itachi prit un gant de toilette et commença à le passer sur le visage gracieux du petit garçon.

- Mais c'est froid, se plaignit Sasuke.

- Chochotte.

Le plus jeune fit semblant de se renfrogner, mais il sauta au cou de son frère qui s'était agenouillé pour lui laver le visage.

Après ce moment câlin dans la salle de bains, Itachi traîna le boulet qui s'était accroché à son pied, refusant de se rendre dans son lit.

- Allez petit monstre !

- Naaaaaaaaaaan !

Au final, Itachi expédia le petit brun. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se coucha dans l'autre lit. Il songeait déjà au réveil demain. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration de Sasuke.

* * *

Son réveil sonna tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Itachi se leva et prit rapidement sa douche. Il enfila son uniforme puis il prépara le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il alla réveiller le plus petit, visiblement exténué.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école, pleurnicha le petit brun.

Itachi sourit, chose qu'il ne se permettait que devant son jeune frère.

- Dépêche-toi, sinon je mange ton petit-déjeuner.

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke râla et se précipita sur ses tartines beurrées.

* * *

Le trajet de bus se fit dans une ambiance morne. Sasuke s'était rendormi contre son frère qui continuait sa lecture du recueil de poésie, lecture qui s'avéra toujours aussi ennuyeuse.

La journée se passa vite, Itachi était considéré comme un petit génie. En plus de cela, il excellait aussi en sport. D'ailleurs c'était la dernière matière avant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours. Il termina son tour de stade et se hâta pour aller dans les vestiaires. Un de ses amis était en train de se changer, il s'appelait Kisame. Il était vraiment grand pour un garçon de quinze ans et incroyablement fort. Il était considéré comme un surdoué dans les matières scientifiques.

- J'ai appris pour ton père.

- Me voilà déchu, ironisa Itachi, n'en parlons plus, veux-tu ?

- Excuse-moi Itachi.

- On se s'excuse pas soi-même.

Kisame ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Son ami employait un ton polaire, en conclusion, il était vexé. Itachi avait fini de s'habiller et commençait déjà à se rendre vers la sortie. Kisame le retint en lui posant une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

- Au fait, comment ça se passe dans ton nouveau quartier ?

Itachi se retourna, son sac de sport posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule et sa chemise blanche légèrement froissée.

- Plutôt bien, j'ai trouvé quelques moyens de distractions.

- C'est quoi son nom ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le ton était froid, sans appel. Kisame mima une révérence, ce qui clôt la conversation.

* * *

Itachi descendit du bus scolaire, Sasuke était déjà rentré, car il finissait plus tôt. Il fit quelques pas avant de se faire bousculer. Il se tourna et vit que le garçon aux cheveux argentés le regardait, dédaigneux.

-Comment tu t'appelles, le nouveau ?

-Mon nom est bien trop noble pour être employé par un chien comme toi.

Hidan tressaillit, légèrement, mais cela n'échappa pas au regard du brun.

-Maintenant, continua Itachi, si tu t'approches encore une fois de mon frère, je te tue, c'est bien clair ?

Sans plus attendre, l'ébène s'éloigna vers l'immeuble où il résidait. Hidan éclata de rire ! Décidément, cet énergumène était très intéressant.


	3. Chapter 3

Il alluma une cigarette et commença à rentre chez lui. Il traversa le hall sans se soucier de l'odeur qui émanait de son mégot. Sa grand-mère attendait, assise sur le canapé, les yeux plissés sur les factures.

Il sortit plusieurs billets verts de sa poche et les tendit à la femme qui l'avait élevé.

- Tiens, mamie.

- Encore ton argent sale Hidan, est-ce que tu crois que je t'ai élevé comme ça ?

Énervé par les propos qu'elle tenait, il jeta la liasse sur la table. Il alla ensuite se noyer dans la couverture de son lit. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait s'endormir, il entendit son portable vibrer.

- Allô, dit-il d'une voix agacée.

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Ah, sourit Hidan en visualisant le portrait de sa petite amie.

- Je peux passer dans genre ... dix minutes ?

- Oui, fais gaffe ma grand-mère est chiante.

Il raccrocha et se dépêcha d'aller mettre du parfum.

- Où est-ce que tu sors encore Hidan ? Demanda la vieille femme.

Sa question demeura sans réponse. Hidan était déjà en train de passer la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit la silhouette de sa petite amie se diriger vers lui. Il était en couple avec Tayuya Hokumon depuis sept mois. Il l'appréciait, car elle avait un caractère très fort. Par moment il avait plus l'impression de sortir avec un garçon, à cause de son goût prononcé pour la baston et son vocabulaire ... châtié ! Ceci dit, elle avait des courbes très bien dessinées et une personnalité détonante. Il l'embrassa longuement, la serrant tout contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, pourquoi t'es pas venu aujourd'hui ?

- J'avais quelques affaires, répondit Hidan avec un sourire amusé.

- Toujours dans ton deal, soupira la rousse, tu vas finir en taule un de ces quatre.

- J'espère que tu viendras m'rendre visite au parloir, ironisa l'argenté tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tayuya alla saluer Agari, la maîtresse de maison. La vieille femme appréciait la petite rouquine, qui selon elle avait réussi à rendre son Hidan un peu plus sociable. La seule chose qu'elle avait à lui reprocher était qu'elle était beaucoup trop expressive au lit et que malgré le son de la télé monté au maximum pour l'occasion ! Enfin bon, au moins Agari n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour la libido de son petit fils.

Tayuya s'allongea dans le lit qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle rougit à cette pensée. Elle qui était si grande gueule d'habitude, dès qu'il s'agissait de Hidan elle redevenait toute gênée. Elle se déshabilla lentement, les yeux de l'argenté rivés sur elle.

Elle était maintenant la tête dans les oreillers en train de les mordre pour ne pas trop déranger la mamie. Hidan était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, occupé à donner des coups de butoir plus forts les uns que les autres. Il releva la tête un instant et il croisa le regard d'un Itachi totalement impassible. La lumière était allumée dans l'appartement d'en face et apparemment, le brun avait une vue directe sur la chambre de l'argenté.

Hidan s'arrêta. Tayuya se releva, sentant toujours le membre de Hidan en elle. Elle regarda dans la même direction que son petit ami pour savoir d'où venait son trouble. Tout ce qu'elle vit était la nuit noire, ni plus ni moins.

- Hidan ? demanda la rousse dans une voix hésitante.

Le susnommé ne répondit que quelques secondes après. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il était sûr d'avoir vu le nouveau en train de le regarder tranquillement coucher avec sa copine. Il se retira, son membre redevenu mou. Tayuya se glissa sous la couette, visiblement déconcertée.

- Hidan, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, répondit l'argenté de manière un peu agressive.

- J'suis pas assez belle c'est ça ?

- Arrête d'inventer n'importe quoi, c'est bon tu me casses les couilles, je sors un peu.

- Oui c'est ça, casse-toi ça me fera du bien !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hidan se précipita à la porte. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'engouffra dans la nuit. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de se poser sur des marches. L'argenté se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'était pas impuissant, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci il avait débandé ?

Il était à la fois énervé contre lui-même mais aussi contre le nouveau dont il ne savait même pas le nom. « Sale enfoiré » murmura le garçon. Il jeta sa cigarette presque consumée sur le sol, ce qui d'étincelles lorsque le mégot s'écrasa sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il rejoint sa chambre, il remarqua que Tayuya s'était endormie. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le brun était encore accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur Hidan. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre et lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder si le nouveau était encore là, il ne vit que la nuit noire.

- Putain, à quoi il joue ? grommela l'argenté.

Après une petite douche, Hidan alla se lover contre la rousse. Elle sembla se réveiller lorsqu'elle sentit le corps froid contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hidan ? murmura-t-elle, encore dans les vapes.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et commença à lentement lui caresser le ventre avant de s'endormir.

Le réveil se fit en douceur, lui qui avait quitté les bancs de l'école assez tôt. Il vivait suffisamment bien avec son petit trafic de drogues, donc il ne travaillait pas officiellement.

* * *

La journée passa vite, il se rendait un peu partout, à moto, chez ses clients. Ca allait du petit bourge qui en avait besoin pour ses soirées au mec accro qui en fumait tous les jours. A la fin de la journée, il était toujours heureux de sentir une petite liasse de billet coincée dans sa poche.

Au moment où il garait sa moto, il s'aperçut que le car du nouveau arrivait. Il se hâta et vit l'obsédant brun sortir du bus, avec toujours cet air impassible collé sur le visage.

Il se précipita vers lui, il n'avait jamais remarqué, mais ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Cependant, le nouveau avait une carrure moins imposante que le dealer.

- Ça t'a amusé hier soir ? demanda Hidan, d'une voix un peu rageuse.

- J'ai vu mieux comme partie de jambes en l'air.

Les yeux de l'argenté s'écarquillèrent. L'autre était en train de commenter sa façon de baiser ?! Il ne vit pas que l'ébène se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à se perdre dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je peux t'apprendre tellement plus de choses, susurra le brun.

Un début de frisson parcourut tout le corps de Hidan.

- Je sais reconnaître un soumis quand j'en vois un, continua Itachi, t'aimes ça pas vrai Hidan Suchīru ?

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Je le connais, c'est tout. J'ai bon sur toute la ligne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ferme-la.

Itachi serra durement le collier que l'argenté portait au cou, l'étouffant à moitié. Il passa sa langue le long de son cou, puis il se mit à le mordiller durement, ce qui arracha quelques plaintes au dealer.

La sensation de douleur que l'argenté ressentit était juste ... exquise.

- On va bien s'entendre, mon petit soumis. Maintenant tu m'appelles Maître et tu m'obéis.

Il tira un peu plus fort sur le collier, guettant la réaction de Hidan.

- Oui, m-maître.

Le brun relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la chaîne de métal. Hidan porta ses mains à son cou, puis il regarda l'énorme érection qui déformait son jean. La seule fois ou il avait eu une trique pareille, c'est lorsqu'il avait dépucelé sa petite amie et qu'elle lui avait griffé tout le dos pour exprimer sa douleur.  
- Rendez vous demain soir dans la cave de l'immeuble, déclara d'un ton polaire le jeune Uchiha, à vingt-trois heures précises.

Itachi se dirigea vers son appartement, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers l'argenté, qui semblait totalement déboussolé. Ce dernier alluma une cigarette et prit l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts.  
- Putain, jura-t-il à voix basse.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas que la review est la principale motivation de l'auteur ! Qu'elle soit négative ou positive, du moment que ça m'aide à progresser :)**


End file.
